Look After You
by ArmsMisery
Summary: Maybe he should've never been there, he should've ditched that place. If only he knew...What now? He wasn't prepared for this. It's too late to turn back now, but he'll keep his promise. "No matter what happens to you, I'll look after you."


**This isn't the first story I imagined about Sakura and Sasuke I couldn't help myself! It was all coming to me like pieces of a puzzle and I had to do it before I forgot. Please send me a review and tell me what you think. I don't care if it's one word. So REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Before I forget, I might tweak it a little so don't be mad if I changed something. Don't worry; I'm not changing the scenes, just words. If I do get a lot of reviews I won't change anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Look After You**

**Chapter #1**

**Bookstore**

The school bell rang and practically all arms reach for the door, ignoring the teacher's angry protest. "Sit down until I give you today's homework!" He had a bushy mustache, bald, and thick glasses. His face turning tomato red and steam coming out of his ears, or maybe it was Sasuke's imagination.

After the herd of teenagers left, he sighed and closed his blue notebook. Not that there was notes in it, just drawings he did when he was bored. Now what was he suppose to do today? Ahh yes, the library, how fascinating. When was the last time he ever set foot on that place? Oh wait, he went there yesterday. Actually he was suppose to go yesterday but he ditched it.There was now way he was coming empty handed this time.

**Earlier Before...**

"**And why am I doing this again?" He asked.**

"**I told you, it's been a long time since you've ever read a book and no, your school books don't count. You hardly have friends and besides, maybe that'll stop your complaining about being "Bored out of my mind." His mother finished, using quotes with her fingers in the last sentence. "Oh, if you don't bring one your grounded." **

**He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Fine." He mumbled and raised the volume of his black Ipod. He slammed the door shut and hopped down the little stairs and paused.**

_**Hmmm…I feel like I forgot something.**_

"**SASUKKKEEEEE!!"**

_**Crap. Run.**_

_Its better that I go, Itachi was going to arrive today._

_Joy._

He slid on his backpack and walked out the classroom. He walked down the narrow hallway. Lockers all painted blue and everything else was white, kind of made it look like a hospital. It reminded him a lot about horror movies, not that it scared him. He wasn't one to show emotions, much less feel too. Also, th-… hey is that a roach?

**Squish! **

R.I.P. (Rest in peace, or in Sasuke's case,)

"Rip in pieces." He said, grinding his foot left to right.

_Take that Itachi. _

He breathed in the fresh air outside and inserted his ear phones. Cars whizzed by, you could see people in there with one hand in the wheel and the other in a cell phone. It annoyed him to see people careless like that. Buildings stood tall, reflecting the rays of the sun and parks filled with laughter from the children playing tag. The sky seemed perfectly still, plain blue with no clouds hovering around. The sun in all its glory. The streets didn't seem so crowded with teens anymore, was he really in there too long? Probably, since the teacher wasn't there, but he didn't really noticed that…or the loud thud on the floor.

He turned around and saw a petite girl around his age (18), rubbing her now, sore butt. She had a very…colorful appearance, lets just put it that way. Strands of her pink hair made it hard to see her eyes, but he could tell her faced was scrunched up in pain.

Author: Stupid, help her up!

Sasuke: I will when I feel like it! God, your annoying….

Author: I know. (Smiles)

**Okay back to the story!**

He leaned down and offered his hand.

Onyx eyes collided with pale green eyes and he stared.

Author: sigh. See why I have to barge in? I mean, I'm introducing you to this pretty girl out of the goodness of my heart and all you can do is drool?

Sasuke: Go away.

Author: Watch it. I can run you over by a bus in any minu-

Sasuke: Got it. Consider myself warned.

He stood there, trying to hide his shock. They looked so, alive and expressive. But nor has he seen natural pink hair. Was it natural? He should ask her later.

"Owie."

"Pardon?"

"My butt hurts." She said, exclaiming the obvious.

"Oh, sorry about that." He helped her up and waited for an angry remark, but there wasn't a trace of anger in her pale green eyes.

She smiled, "Hi! I'm Sakura."

"Sasuke." He said in his monotone voice and he shook her hand. (Which she did a bit too eagerly in Sasuke's opinion.)

_._

"Where are you heading Sasuke?" She said, still smiling for no reason. She stared at him patiently, arms behind her back, her eyes filled with interest and curiosity.

"Barnes and Nobles."

"Really!?" She said excited, and if it was possible, her smile only widen. He took a quick glance at her straight pearly teeth.

"I'm going there too! C'mon let's go." She turned the other way and skipped, humming a tune. Apparently she was unaware.

Sasuke: Hey! You made her stupid! Psh, out of the goodness of my heart…

Author: She's not stupid!

"Sakura…wrong way." He said walking and gently turning her around.

"Are you sure?" She said dubiously.

"I live here. So yes, I'm sure." _She's not from around here._

"….Okay!" She walked in front of him and started humming a different tune.

He stayed in the same spot and watched her back with a slightly puzzled face. Oh yes….she was **very** different from all the other girls. He didn't expect her to reconcile without an argument. Like, she didn't let anything get her mad. Which he thought was an amazing aspect.

He could already imagine another preppy girl react.

"Uh no, it's this way." She would say, popping her gigantic bubble gum.

"No, I live here, so it's that way." His temper would flare.

"No, you're wrong. You either come with me or that way." Hands in her hips and taps her foot.

"Look could you give up?" His deadpan voice would say.

She have that "Oh my god! How dare he?" Expression and stick her nose in the air.

"No."

"Fine. I'm leaving…" Monotone voice again.

"Fine!" She'd "Hmp!" and walk away with her stupid bubble gum.

_Annoying little…_

He scowled at his imagination and looked up.

And she's almost gone, he better start catching up. She wasn't slowing down so she was still oblivious of his absence.

Dangit. She's fast, too fast…something's not right.

"Oh look! There it is!" She squealed in delight and ran her socks off.

Sasuke's eyes widen in panic, the idiot was running towards the street…..with the light still green.

Sasuke: **Why the hell did you do that for**?!

Author…

Sasuke: Hey!!

Author: Shhhhh…I'm not here.

"Sakura!" He pumped his legs faster. Okay now he was really scared he wasn't going to stop her in time. His stomach was doing flip-flops and his mind screaming to go faster.

The wind whipped his face and made a _whoosh!_ Sound in his ears. His chest heaving air along with his heart beat increasing, which he could feel on his throat.

The adrenaline coursed through his veins, he stretched further.

_Got ya._

He managed to grab the hem of her shirt and pull her away.

She squeaked and stumbled back. Before she could compose herself she jumped a little, caught off-guard when a red car flashed by, going faster than the speeding limit._ Hope he gets a speeding ticket_ she scowled.

She twisted her upper body around to see a wide eyed Sasuke, his face discolored but his cheeks flushed. He was clutching her shirt with white fist and His body stretched towards her. His breaths were coming uneven.

He stood up slowly. (Which in Sakura's mind was not good.) His eyed hidden from her sight. _He's quiet. You really did it this time Sakura. _She bit her lip.

"What were you thinking?" He whispered, the anger evident. She bit her lip harder. The wind blew his direction and his eyes suddenly came to view.

She felt a knot form in her belly, a big lump in her throat, and Goosebumps the second she met his cold eyes. There was no way to describe them, unfathomable will have to do. Filled with worry, anger, and relief. All that attention felt like everyone was pointing fingers at her.

"Well?" He said impatiently.

Tears brimmed in her eyes, she felt the tears come. Hardly anyone has ever looked at her that way; it made her feel so guilty. She made a small sniff and felt the hiccups coming.

_sigh_ _Not the water works…_

"Waaaaaaahhh!! I'm s-sorry!"

But all the bricks on her shoulders immediately fell when she felt a soft embrace. She made a small gasp.

"Don't ever do that again." He whispered his tone softer now.

"O-Okay…" She said in a daze, a hiccup escaped her mouth.

He padded her back softly before letting go. He really hated showing his soft side but this girl…was an exception…but mostly it was because he wanted her to shut up. Yes that is mean but c'mon, this is Sasuke we are talking about.

She looked into her eyes nervously to see if there was any sign of madness and gladly there wasn't. She liked it that way because it made his pupils look grey. (She made it her favorite color now.)

He grabbed her hand gently but firm enough that she would run off again.

"Ready to go now?" He said, looking at her again, making sure she didn't get angry for the little punishment. She didn't notice the guarded look he had in his eyes, wanting to hide what he was thinking.

She stared for a moment and smiled before nodding, making her pony tail bop up and down.

_I like him._

It felt kind of funny holding a stranger's hand, but then again, she didn't seem like the stranger type. It was more like when you saw a child, innocent, friendly, and happy. Every time he walked through the sidewalks it was all the same, just blank expression.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Yep, she was still smiling. Not one for the crowd, more like for herself. She was practically glowing, but then again, it could be the sun fooling him. Or not.

Does she always smile this much? It made him wonder if maybe she smiled to much it got stuck. But he felt guilty thinking that, this girl, Sakura or whatever seemed to smile for such idiotic things. Like …trees.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

He suddenly felt her swinging his hand that was attached to hers and add more enthusiasm with each step she took.

"Do you always get this excited when you go to the bookstore?" He wondered out loud.

"Hmm…no. I just haven't been to one in a long time since it's so far from home. But I've been craving for one since last week. Or was it Monday? …Can't remember, But! I had to come because I was hoping to find another book by Stephenie Meyer. Ever read her book Twilight? Oh, wait! Never mind, it's a girl book but I could lend you it if you want to. No-she shook her head- what if someone saw you reading it? They would think your perve-…I mean, weird." Her eyes widen, "Not that your weird! You're like the best friend I have so far! Wait…you're the only one….-she smiled again- It doesn't matter. I think it makes it more special when you have one friend don't you? I mean…

_She…talks a lot… Maybe too much, kind of annoying. She didn't have to make her answer __**this**__ long, especially with that perky voice she has. But then again, it is kinda…different coming from her. She's frowning…okay that lasted a second…….yea _

………_Has she even breathed yet?!_

"…But after I use the bathroom I felt** way** better." She finished and heaved for air.

"We're here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm bored."

He placed back the book he had in his hand and walked towards another section. _All the books suck, it smells like old people, and I'm hungry._

"Some pasta would be very good right now…"

He looked in his pocket for change. He had enough for him….but not for her.

Sasuke: You should've given me more money.

Author: Quit complaining, I gave you enough to buy yourself a drink didn't I?

Sasuke: I want **food**. Not a drink.

Author: Fine. I'll make you give it to a homeless. I least he will appreciate it….

Sasuke: Alright I'm getting a drink.

He walked towards the outside of the building but stopped when he saw a pink head over the shelves. (The shelves aren't the big ones. Those go on the walls.) He turned around and pretended to look interested in the books. He slowly turned his head a little and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

She was reading what she called, Twilight. She seemed to be interested. She tucked a loose strand of her bubble gum hair that escaped.

She had earphones on.

_So much for cravings._ He thought dryly.

Author: Some people can read with music!

Sasuke: No they can't.

Author: Yeaaaaaahuuuuuuhh

She is turning around, look away! He swiftly left his gaze and looked anywhere without looking in her direction. He tried to look fascinated with the ceiling lights.

Author: Cool huh? They're recessed lights, I saw them in Home Depot.

Sasuke: Yea, they are really nice. It gives the room a sense of i- Hey stop interrupting! Isn't this about me and her?

Author: So…I'm not important to y-you?

Sasuke: No! I mean, yes. Sigh; just go on with the story…

He grabbed a book and stared at nothing for a moment and took another quick glance.

And she's staring back.

Should he look away? Nah, that'd be stupid.

She continued to stare, although her face changed into three different expressions. Her expression look slightly confused. She lifted a delicate pink eyebrow at him, her head cocked to the side. Then she blushed, her eyes slightly widen. Then her mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow back at her. Was she hitting on him? _Oh no, maybe she was a fan girl the whole time?! She disguised herself as an innocent girl. And she thought pink would be innocent enough! Then she'll call her friends and…_

Before his imagination went further, he heard footsteps coming his way.

She cleared her throat and closed the book. She stood up and walked towards him, taking off her earphones in the process. She walked close to him and tore her gaze away, gently taking the book he had.

"How to have safe sex." She read aloud.

Sasuke immediately froze, fighting the urge not to blush.

"I didn't really take you for a lovey-dovey type. Interesting…" She said intrusive.

He looked around and mentally smacked himself. He was standing in the middle of the romance section. He should have notice all the…creative pictures on the covers. He snapped back to reality and couldn't resist the urge to blush. Thankfully, she wasn't a fan girl.

Her laugh was like bells and all the beautiful sounds of a wind chime. She had one hand wrapped around her waist while her other hand was over her mouth. He looked at her with an amused expression. She managed to calm herself and observed his face again. She inwardly smiled to see he still had a miniscule blush.

_Is that a smile I see?_

"Umm…I'm not a lovey-dovey person." He said, confused at the word she used for romance.

"What are you interested in? I can help, I've worked here before." She said encouragingly.

"Thriller." He said, back to his deadpan voice. Like the blush was never there.

Her eyes twinkled, "I know just the book for you. I heard this author is amazing!" She motioned her hand to follow her.

She walked towards the Thriller section and examined each one, sliding her finger on the spines.

"Here it is!" She grabbed it and showed Sasuke the cover. It had two long lines in the snow heading towards the dark night where a bare tree sat. The word Blaze in bold words.

"It's like horror/thriller type. You don't mind if it has lots of blood in it right? I heard it had blood in it. It's scary, don't you think?"

He looked up, "Yea, but everyone needs a healthy dose of horror."

"Even if they already have nightmares?" She asked, her expression somewhat distressed.

"Umm, no. They don't need it if they have nightmares…." He suppressed the urge to ask but ignored it.

"I'll buy it later."

"But you haven't even read it." She said puzzled.

"I trust your opinion in it."

She mouthed an O then beamed, proud of herself.

"I'm going to get a drink; you don't mind if we share do you? I don't seem to have enough…" He said scratching his head, looking embarrassed.

"It's okay, I don't mind sharing." She gently smiled.

"Okay, be right back."

She nodded, ponytail bouncing again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He only had enough for a small caramel latte, but the lady seemed nice enough to give him the Grande size.

"Would you like whip cream with that?"

Sakura was a very perky girl, they always did seem to like all the whip cream with caramel or whatever…

"Yes."

Before he got his latte one of the employees smirked, "Nice girlfriend you got there."

_Bastard._

He was smart enough not to say no. Who knows what he will do next?

He swallowed his anger, "Yes she is." He replied stiffly and walked away.

_No reason to get worked up Sasuke…_

It was already dark outside, the city lights were already turned on. He sighed and observed the room and found her in the music section. She had huge black earphones on each side of her head. She was bopping her head and tapping her foot. Her eyes closed, her face relaxed. She opened one eye.

Once she spotted him she eagerly waved him to come.

"I want you to hear this song and tell me what you think." She handed him the earphones. He took them after giving her the latte. She beamed when she noticed the whip cream lying deliciously on top of the coffee.

It was…different from what he was use to. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. But Sakura solved it for him. She frowned slightly.

"You don't like it." She said flatly.

"No it's just…different. I'm more into rock."

"Ah." She finished, unconvinced. She took out a pen from a desk and pulled up her ripped jeans. She started writing "Wonderwall" on her knee.

"What are you doing? I have paper you know." Then again, he would want her to see the chibi Itachis getting killed one hundred different ways…

"Oh well." She pulled her jeans back down and arched her back, letting out a yawn.

"It's getting late; we should get back before the eight o' clock bus leaves." He said, feeling a little down, Of course his face didn't show it. He really didn't want to go home. Not with Itachi visiting these days.

"Okay."

Sasuke made sure he was holding her hand to make sure another freak accident would occur.

But also to keep the idiot away.

**Umm…just to let you guys know, this wasn't suppose to be released yet so like I said I might fix some things. Please do not be disappointed if I don't update quickly. I'm still working on Paranoid which will end in chapter 20. Feel free to give me some ideas; it'll help keep my brain going, lol.**


End file.
